


These Violent Delights

by Bexxter



Series: Tear You To Pieces [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, BDSM, Barebacking, Brat Kylo, Bratting, Degradation, Dom Hux, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Human Ashtray, M/M, Soft Kylux, Sub Kylo, Whipping, or at least a few moments of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexxter/pseuds/Bexxter
Summary: Kylo's a needy brat doing his best (worst) to garner punishment and Hux’s attention.





	These Violent Delights

**Author's Note:**

> There is a reason this fic’s working title was Everything But the Kitchen Kink
> 
> Prequel to part one of this series, [ In Their Triumph Die ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034952), since I clearly have no respect for publishing in proper order. Also I am not claiming that everything in here represents proper BDSM practice.
> 
> Additional Warning:  
> \- Mention of a hypothetical nonconsensual/dubiously consensual scene about two thirds in

Kylo stood at attention to the right of Hux’s desk, ankles locked apart by a spreader bar, arms bound behind his back. Hux should be back any moment now...right? His legs had begun to tremble, arms starting to sore from their unnatural position. How long had it been now? Of course Hux had made sure to leave nothing available for him to track the time.

The hiss of the door and footsteps echoed through the chamber.

Kylo’s head jerked up at the sound. Hux stood in the entryway, shrugging off his overcoat.

“Oh good, you’re still here.”

Yes, as if he would have waddled through the ship naked with his legs forced apart. He instead swallowed his contempt and simply said, “Yes, sir.”

“And how are you?”

“I’m fine, sir.”

Hux hung his coat and crossed the room back to Kylo. He could see the quiver in his legs, knew the muscle strain throughout his body; Kylo stared just above the top of his head. “Look at me, Ren.” Dark eyes fitted to his. “Lie to me all you want out there but do not lie to me here. I asked, and how are you?”

Kylo sighed. “I would like to be released, sir.”

“Do you know why I bound you?”

A half hearted nod. “Insolence, sir.” The mocking tone Kylo lilted into did not escape Hux. If Ren wanted to play games, the general had plenty.

\---

Hux happened upon the scene with Kylo heaving, lightsaber still drawn but lowered in his hand. Gashes covered the walls surrounding Kylo, some still smoldering from the heat of the lightsaber strikes. Ren’s masked head whipped towards Hux, who said nothing, only stared disapprovingly. When Hux spoke, it was a terse, single word.

“Explain.”

Kylo held Hux’s gaze. He deactivated his lightsaber and while the troopers visibly relaxed, their commander did not.

As Hux waited for an answer, Ren’s hand shot into the air, the stormtrooper flanking the general’s left flying upwards with it, desperate gurgling passing through the helmet’s voice modulator. He needed to see if Hux would break. If he’d be reprimanded here and now, in the middle of the corridor.

“Put the trooper down, Ren.” Hux’s voice remained steady.

Kylo squeezed tighter.

“Put. Down. My stormtrooper. Ren.” Growing sterner. Still not enough.

Kylo subtly clenched his other hand, the second trooper emitting a wheezing cough. Hux calmly but swiftly closed the distance between them, grabbing Kylo’s raised arm and using his momentum to pin it to the wall, freeing the choking stormtrooper and incapacitating Ren in the process.

“I told you to put down my trooper!” he shouted, spittle flecking the other man’s helmet, voice ringing in Kylo’s ears even with the helmet’s buffer. The clatter of stormtrooper armor hitting the floor rattled behind them. He clenched Ren by the front of his melodramatic robes.

“I’m not here to babysit a toddler in man’s clothing. If you don’t start acting like an adult I will do everything in my power to see you melted in the reactor core and use your liquified body to disintegrate every planet you’ve ever called home.” He spun to the troopers behind him, one helping the other off the floor. “The both of you, leave. I’m not going to keep toys for him to toss about at whim.”

The troopers scurrying off, Hux turned back to Ren and pulled him to a nearby closet. Door closed and secured, Hux snapped the releases of Ren’s helm open, pulling it from his head and tossing it to the floor. He seized Ren’s jaw with his free hand.

“This is your fifth tantrum in half as many standard days. I don’t know what you’re brooding over now but you need to stop acting like an over-emotional child and get a hold of yourself.”

“So,” Kylo grinned, “do you wanna fuck me here and now? Put me in my place? Quickly before a patrol passes through and hears.” His jaw was released - he hoped so it could be put to a lewder use. Instead, Hux backhanded him.

Hux frowned. Confirmation of what he’d expected - true to fashion, Ren was acting out for attention. “Grow up, Kylo. You pathetic, useless brat.”

“But this is the first time you’ve come to personally retreive me in a while.”

“Because I have more important things to do than scold you. Do you know how much you cost me with each of these… outbursts?”

“That’s your job.”

Hux twisted his hands through thick hair and tugged Kylo’s head backwards. “Look,” he hissed. “I don’t care about whatever Snoke sees in you. Stop destroying my ship or I will destroy you.”

“Please do,” Ren smirked. “Hovering around you and pestering wasn’t ‘producing desired results.’ I knew eventually you’d have to pay attention if I wrecked enough of your precious command base.’

“I hate you.”

Ren’s smile grew, now appearing predatory. “Good.”

Hux released him, Ren stumbling back a step from the force the general threw him with.

“I’m not rewarding you for recalcitrant behavior,” Hux said as he left the room.

“Then punish me for it,” Kylo called after him. Hux said nothing in return and continued on his way.

 

Despite repeated assertions to the contrary, Kylo still received a summons to Hux’s chamber during the general’s next rest cycle. With giddiness hidden behind his mask and hopefully absent from his gait, Ren made his way through the ship towards Hux’s quarters. He buzzed for entry upon arrival, mind racing with the possibilities the evening held. It had been far too long since their last encounter. Would he be bound and tied like a prize with Hux’s intricate, beautiful ropework biting into his skin? Beaten and reprimanded? Be told to follow on only hand and knee like a mongrel? So obsessed in his thoughts he near missed Hux’s curt voice through the intercom.

“Enter,” and the door before him slid open.

Kylo stepped in and immediately released the clasps on his helmet. He bowed his head. “General Hux.”

He was greeted with silence. Hux remained seated at his desk, refusing to acknowledge the bulk of black in his entryway. Kylo knew this routine. He moved, equally silent, to the sitting area, helmet neatly positioned on an end table and settled, stock-still, onto the center of Hux’s sofa. He would stay void of sound and movement. And when the time came to be appraised he would gladly bare himself for Hux. Until then, he waited. Hux continued to work; Kylo continued to sit. He couldn’t be sure if it was the true passage of time or his simmering impatience but he felt as if he’d been here forever. He shifted on the sofa, boot purposefully scuffing the floor.

“Behave.”

“I’ve -”

“Behave.” Hux emphasized each syllable, looking up only briefly before resuming his task. “The more you distract me the longer this will take.”

Kylo squeaked his boot again.

“Ren.” The tone froze Kylo in place. A voice weighted with threat. He straightened up and waited once more. Eyes closing, he drifted into a meditative state, squelching the eagerness riding up inside of him, centered himself and settled his racing thoughts.

The trance shattered with the whisper of his name floating past his ear. Eyes fluttering open, he was met with Hux’s displeased face a hair’s breadth from his.

“Ren? I gave you instructions.”

“Yes… yes sir,” he managed, the quietest he’d ever been. It seemed to please Hux, the reverence; the disgust seared into his features faded into some approximation of a blunt smile. He backed away to allow Kylo passage.

He stood and began peeling each layer back - delicately as too often he’d been reprimanded for his haste - with each article placed in nicely folded squares on the table next to his helmet. Just the way Hux liked it.

As Ren stripped through each set of black cloth, Hux stared, perpetually mesmerized at the specimen before him and at the fact a being composed of raw power willingly knelt to him. He pushed down something like jealousy at the thin cuts on Ren’s speckled back until he rationalized they couldn’t be fingernail tracks, further contextualized by the gashes along Ren’s arms and freshly healed wounds on his side and shoulder. Kylo still turned away from him, Hux reached out to gently probe the old wounds, testing for any reaction.

“These don’t look properly healed.”

Kylo didn’t answer. Hux pressed into a scab on his shoulder, running the length of the shoulder blade, causing a wince. “Answer me.”

Ren nodded. “They were sustained early on. I slapped some bacta on it - they had healed well enough by the time I got back.”

“So careless.” Kylo thought he heard a twinge of worry in Hux’s voice, felt a slight aura of it wafting off him, and smiled a little. It was wiped away with a sting across his ass he knew as Hux’s riding crop - when he had grabbed it Kylo isn’t sure.

“You’re really that desperate that you go planetside to ruin yourself if I’m not available to do it for you?”

“No, sir.”

Another snap of the crop. “I also heard you also nearly got an entire squadron killed because you threw a tantrum and thought you knew best mid-mission, abandoning prior plans. Is this true?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Tell me, Lord Ren, who does know best?”

“You, sir.”

“Smart boy,” Hux hummed, raking the edge of the crop up Kylo’s spine, watching it ghost over each vertebrae. Flippantly tapping the base of Kylo’s neck with the crop, he leaned in. “Desk. Now.”

Ren nodded, turning towards Hux and crossing from the sitting area to the desk, palms flat on the surface and rear presented for his punishment.

“Seeing as you’ve already gone and hurt yourself for me, you’re only getting ten strikes. Make sure you count and you’re to apologize for your recklessness when we’re done. Understood?”

“Yes.”

A light swat. “Yes?”

“Yes, Armitage.” Hux swung hard at Kylo, the sting making him hiss. “Yes, sir,” he finally conceded.

The first strike. “One.”

The second. “Two.”

The third time - nothing. Hux paused, giving Kylo ample time to speak before striking again.

“Back from one. Count, Kylo.”

He refused to speak, only groaning in bliss at the impact.

“We’re going to get to ten. And you’re going to restart each time you disobey.”

“I know.”

He felt Hux’s presence leave, heard him storm into the bedroom, and screamed in pain when he returned. A lashing stung his upper back, aggravating the old wounds. “Straighten up and count, Ren! Or you’re leaving.”

His did as told and stood straight, hands clasped at his front.

“One.” His voice shook.

Another bite of the whip.

His hands curled to fists. “Two.”

His back was aflame. “Three.”

He felt the fourth tear open a scab, warmth slowly trickling down his back. “Four.” He struggled to push it out, nearly choking on it as he swallowed the knot in his throat. Still, he had six more to go and refused to cry now.

“Five!” His voice rang out through the room, breaking into a sob. He hunched over the desk for only a moment before trying to straighten up again lest he face further punishment. He heard the whip crack again yet the sixth lash never came. Instead there was the cool touch of a damp rag and soothing relief of bacta gel, Hux’s voice low in his ear.

“I don’t want to hurt you, but you have to learn to listen, Kylo. Do you have anything else to say?”

“I apologize for being reckless and any inconvenience that my actions...” Ren sniffed, “that my actions may have caused you.”

Hux hummed approvingly, continuing to tend to the reopened wound. Content with his work, he turned Ren around to face him. Cupping his face, Hux wiped a tear away with his thumb, speech going tender. “You counted so well for me just now, didn’t you?”

Kylo nodded, snorting back tears.

“I know and I’m so proud of you.” Hux gently massaged at Ren’s half-hard groin. “I think you deserve something for that, don’t you?”

Another nod and a mumbled, “Please, sir.”

Hands on either side of Ren’s waist, Hux braced him against the desk with an airy “don’t squirm” against his neck. He kneeled between Ren’s strong legs, rubbing small circles on his inner thighs, kissing along the junction of leg and crotch - each skirting close to his now erect cock, but never enough to do more than tease. Kylo wriggled on the desk, pitiful mewls of need slipping past his lips.

“Be good, Ren,” Hux murmured from between his legs. Ren stilled best he could, unable to stop little twitches with each nibble on his thighs. One he calmed down, Hux took him into his mouth, still massaging lazy patterns into his legs. He barely passed the head, keeping Ren on edge with slow licks up the underside and gentle sucks on the tip.

“Please.”

Hux looked up at him. In a single, languid movement, he engulfed Ren’s cock. The sight of those typically stern lips wrapped around him made Kylo throw his head back. He died to wrap his hands in Hux’s hair, pull deeper, fuck that beautiful, hateful mouth. But he knew the rules. With knuckles going white, he clung to the edge of the desk, focusing all his willpower to avoid bucking into Hux’s warmth. Hux increased his pace, aggressively bobbing down Kylo’s length, cheeks hollowed and left hand stroking in countermeasure.

“Yes, shit Hux, I’m nearly there, I -” Hux slowly pulled his lips up the shaft of Ren’s cock, but instead of coming back down, he released it with a damp ‘pop’, to Kylo’s deep dismay. He whined, rocking his hips forward in a desperate attempt to re-establish contact. Hux rose to his feet and wiped his lips.

“I have a meeting. I don’t know how long I’ll be but I expect you to to be good and wait for me.”

Another whine. “I thought you were off duty.”

“I’m never truly off duty, Ren. The more you act like a child, the longer I will draw this out. I’m sure I can find something interesting to fill time. Such titillating topics as fuel efficiency and cargo log discrepancies. Maybe talk at length about stormtrooper training. Go rest while I clean up.”

Doing as told, Kylo draped his cloak across the surface of the couch and laid down while Hux wiped down the edge of his desk and collected their toys used thus far before entering the ‘fresher. The sounds of Hux moving about were welcome background noise to Kylo, eyes slipping closed. He fondly took note of each warm stripe across his back and wondered how long they’d last.

“Here.”

Opening his eyes, Hux stood above him with a glass of water. His red hair was gelled back into place, full uniform donned once more. Kylo sat up.

“Will you be alright while I’m gone?” Hux asked.

After gratefully sucking down the water presented to him, Kylo nodded and took Hux’s hand to be led back to Hux’s simultaneously cluttered yet orderly desk. “I’ll be fine, sir.”

Ankles spread and arms bound, Hux gave him a final once over before reaching up and delicately grazing his gloved hand across Kylo’s cheek. “You look perfect, bound here for me. I’ll be back soon and hope you’ll have learned a lesson by then.”

\---

Crossing behind his desk, Hux opened a drawer - top left Kylo knew - to retrieve the key to the restraints. Hux was always impressed Ren didn’t use the Force to free the key from its place and release himself - guess he had learned it wasn’t cute after the second time he did it. Wound up battered and fucked into Hux’s floor with no further contact for a month afterwards.

“If you’re going to continue being a brat,” Hux said, unlocking the ankle restraints, “I will beat it out of you.”

He didn’t have look to know Kylo grinned.

“Or would that be a reward?” He took hold of Kylo’s still bound arms and pulled him backwards, relishing the grunt as Ren lost balance fresh out of his restraints and fell into him.

“Now, I still have work to do, but I’ll allow you to sit.” He freed Ren’s arms and watched him stretch. “First fetch the usual.”

Kylo nodded. He dutifully went off to prepare Hux’s desk and refreshments.

Drink poured, cigarette lit, and with an obedient “Anything else, sir?” he quietly knelt on the floor, hands placed demurely on his thighs, a welcome reprieve.

“How was your meeting?”

“Tedious, per usual.”

“Wouldn’t you have rather been here?”

Hux cast a sideways glare and took a drag from his cigarette. “Actually, I don’t recall granting you permission to speak. Open.”

With a pout - and another warning look from above - Kylo did as he was told, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. Ash from Hux’s cigarette fluttered down onto his tongue, the taste familiar but never pleasant.

He swept the ash from his tongue into his open palm. He repeated the process each time the smoldering edge of the cigarette crept into his vision.

“Rinse your mouth and dump the ashes in the bin.”

“Yes, sir,” he said as he rose, careful not to disturb the pile of ash in his hand. Making his way to the refresher, he trashed the ashes upon entering and reached for the mouthwash.

Exiting the refresher, he found Hux still at his desk scrolling through whatever was on his datapad. Kylo situated himself on the edge of the bed to await further instruction. Hux looked up at him and walked into the bedroom, passing from the bright lights of the antechamber into near darkness.

“You’ve cleaned yourself?” he asked, scowling.

“Yes…” he waited for Hux’s eyes to narrow, “Sir.”

Hux swatted him across the face regardless. “I’ve repeatedly told you to behave.”

He placed two fingers at Kylo’s lips, who parted them without protest. The leather-clad digits explored his mouth, probing into crevices, dipping to the start of his throat, holding position there until he pulled a small gag from Ren. Hux pulled out to pry Ren’s mouth open, looking around as if inspecting a show animal.

“You enjoy this?” he asked, knee bumping Kylo’s burgeoning erection.

“Yesshure,” the words garbled around Hux’s fingers. The general withdrew to allow him to speak.

“Then tell me what you want.”

“Use me.”

“Use something as pathetic as you?” He leaned in further, pressure from his knee increasing against Kylo.

“Please put me in my place and show me I’m nothing more than an object for your amusement.” He looked up into Hux’s stoic eyes, his own pupils blown wide with need. “Use me,” he begged, “please use my body to pleasure you, Sir.”

He continued to writhe against Hux - still stone-faced and gaze boring into Ren.

“Please fuck me until I can’t talk, I can’t think, until I’m the quiet, good boy you need me to be. Please. It’s been forever since you’ve had me like this.”

Hux smirked and removed his knee. “Needy little thing, aren’t you?”

He hitched his foot up between Kylo’s legs to replace his knee, heel against the head of his cock and the toe of his boot biting into his stomach. “Back.”

Kylo allowed himself to be pushed backwards into the bed, the sheets here a small step above the austere living quarters he kept.

“Have you touched yourself since I last did?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I see.” Hux’s tone iced over. “Have you allowed yourself to orgasm?”

“No, sir.”

“Good,” he pulled his gloves from his hands, hungrily eyeing the specimen laid before him, “I won’t allow you to either.”

Kylo choked down a protest. Save the shed coat and gloves, Hux remained in full uniform above him, rolling up his right sleeve to avoid soiling it as he lubed up his fingers. Eager to please, Ren opened his legs, hooking his hands behind his knees to draw his legs against his chest. Hux joined him on the bed. He brushed two fingers across Ren’s hole, one delving inside and then the other, to find the man beneath him already loose.

“Did you prepare yourself before coming?”

“Yes, sir.” Despite efforts to remain even-keeled, it came out a gasp. He’d has his own fingers in the same position earlier that evening but Hux’s were always better - everything was always better when it was Hux.

“Mmm, you can be such a good boy when you want to be,” he said, third finger sliding in. Kylo clenched around him at ‘good boy’ with a gleeful moan. Hux leaned over him, compacting him further. “Roll over,” he growled into his ear, “I can’t stand to look at your disgusting face while I fuck you.”

Fingers sliding from Kylo, he stood and tucked his hands behind his back while he watched Ren settle himself onto elbows and knees, eyebrow arching when Ren looked back at him from over his shoulder as if expecting praise for such a simple task. Hux said nothing. Kylo wiggled his hips as if in invitation, earning a slap on the ass.

“Don’t try and get cute. It doesn’t suit you, Ren.”

Kylo felt the bed shift with Hux’s added weight, heard the shuffle of fabric as Hux slid his trousers and underwear down his hips. Slim fingers trailed down his back, gliding over each scar and any welts that had developed between his whipping and now.

“What was it you wanted?”

A breathy answer, “For you to use me.”

Words barely out of Kylo’s mouth and Hux slid his entire length inside. Kylo bit into his lip. His tongue caught copperly dot of blood but at least he hadn’t screamed. Hux was so proud when he took him quietly. He kept still, allowing Hux his steady but all-too-slow-for-Kylo pace.

Hux rewarded him with a sweet but short stroke of his cock. Kylo gasped under his touch, shuddering with desperation. “Touch me.”

“With how you’ve behaved?”

He threw his head back, keening and trying his hardest to dip down towards the bed to make contact with anything against himself. Hux’s hand shot out to snatch a fistful of dark hair and tightened his hold on Kylo’s hips to hold him just out of access.

“You were right for once,” Hux said as he thrust into Kylo - who was always astonished that the general somehow never sounded out of breath when they did this, “I did want to ruin you right there in the middle of everything, fuck you til you sobbed and apologized to me. I’d have fucked you to the point you couldn’t walk so I could leave you there for everyone to see what a sordid mess of a person you are, Lord Ren.” Kylo moaned, pushing back onto Hux at the thought. “Because you know what you are, don’t you? Hmm?”

His hand hovered just over Kylo’s cock. Kylo so desperately wanted to move into Hux’s grip, rut there in some sad act of masturbation, but he needed to keep Hux happy, needed the praise. So he steadied himself, trying to even his breathing. Hux tugged his hair again. Kylo moaned louder. “Nothing but a set of holes.”

“Mmm, that’s right. The only useful parts of you are the ones used for fucking - only damn thing you can do right. I ought to tie you down in a common area for everyone to use, let them fuck you within an inch of life, just to let them all know how useless Snoke’s apprentice really is. Then I’ll drag you back here to finish you myself. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He reached down to stroke Kylo, who was near screaming under him, pathetic cries of pleasure filling the room.

Kylo tried to pull himself away from the touch, hand futilely swatting at Hux’s. “It’s too much, it’s too-”

Hux shoved Ren’s head down and slid in deeper with the new angle. “I’ll tell you when you’ve had enough.”

Nails dug into Ren’s hips, Hux now feverishly fucking him, each move making the need in Kylo’s stomach burn hotter, all his muscles tensing to stave off his orgasm as Hux asked. He bit into the duvet, fists clenching the sheets. Hux slumped over him.

“Don’t you dare come. Be good for me,” he whispered before biting into Ren’s freckled shoulder and reaching around to stroke him best he could to the timing of his thrusts. Kylo wanted to cry, wanted to kill the man atop him, wanted him deeper, wanted to scream, wanted release.

Hux stilled inside of him, squeezing the base of Ren’s flush, dripping cock, and nipped at his shoulder again - gently this time. Kylo could feel the warmth of Hux’s come spreading deep within him and so desperately wanted to join him. Instead, Hux released him and pulled out after a trio of shallow thrusts to finish off. The sounds of his footsteps took him to the refresher while Kylo stayed propped up - not trusting himself to resist rutting against the mattress should he lay down.

Listening, Kylo traced Hux’s path from the refresher back out to the antechamber - a long, quiet pause - and back to the bedside. He sat on the side of the bed, paying Kylo no mind. In his periphery, Kylo caught the glow of a datapad. Crawling over to Hux, he flopped across his lap, jostling the offensive piece of tech. His mouth opened against the man’s thigh in the empty threat of a bite.

“Did I say you could relax?”

“You didn’t say I couldn’t.” He rose to sit back on his heels.

Datapad laid on the bed, Hux patted Ren’s head, fingers smoothing soft, albeit sweaty, hair. “You’re my good boy, Lord Ren,” he cooed. And there it was, after all of this - a contented sigh from Ren’s lips as all his muscles relaxed under Hux’s simple ministration. Kylo untucked his legs from beneath him and leaned against Hux.

“Do you want to come?”

“If you will allow me.”

“I don’t know. I don’t reward brats.” Kylo pouted. “But you have been very good thus far.”

His demeanor rapidly reversed. He made a high, contented noise, nuzzling against Hux.

“I’ll keep being good, I promise.”

“We both know that’s a lie.”

Kylo grinned wickedly against Hux’s shoulder. When he looked up, mischief sparkled in his eyes. “Maybe. But you wouldn’t like me if I always listened - you wouldn’t get to discipline me.”

Hux grabbed his jaw and dragged Ren’s face to his. “But you’d save me so many headaches and so many credits if you did.” Releasing him again with a half-hearted tap to the face, he continued. “But you’re right - it is wonderful to put you back in your place.”

Hux’s tone lowered, inflected with what Kylo might dare to call concern. “You’re sure you’re ready for more?”

“Yes, sir.” It was a slow, lazy purr of an answer as he reclined onto the bed once more, limbs listlessly sprawling across the surface. He tilted his head back, gazing dreamily at Hux through needlessly long lashes and exposing his neck. Hux, having stripped down to his undershirt and trousers, ran his index finger down Ren’s trachea, bumping over his pronounced Adam’s apple. “Are you saying you want something?”

Kylo blinked slowly, head craning even further back in answer.

Hux straddled himself across Kylo’s broad chest, stroking the side of his face, recently washed hands cool against Ren’s skin, while the other hand ran up his chest. Together, they met around Ren’s throat, blood already pounding in his jugular.

“Be good for me,” he whispered and squeezed.

Kylo gasped, arching into the slender man atop him, arms clinging around Hux’s back and forcing his weight into him. Hux pressed into the sides of Ren’s neck harder, delighting in luscious parted lips, brown eyes steadily losing focus, the ghostly murmurs of his name. The mark on Kylo’s shoulder shone, little dots in the shape of Hux’s teeth smiling back at him.

It was a good way to relieve his own stress, Hux thought, take it out on the one person consistently ruining his life. Seeing Ren beneath him, beaten, fighting for breath - for once feeling like he was powerful enough to kill Ren with no effort instead of the way around…. It also earned him a blissful few days respite from Ren related issues - the boy miraculously managed to stay in line after a good fucking.

“More,” Kylo whispered. Hux knew the fool would beg for more to the point of brain damage, so he held Ren just to the brink - lids fighting to stay open, grip on his back going slack - and released him.

Still astride the larger man, Hux reached back to trace a finger along the length of Ren’s swollen, heavy cock. Ren lifted his hips at the touch, Hux falling forward with a disgraceful gasp of surprise. He caught himself a breath away from plush lips, hand braced just to the right of Ren’s head, loose strands of hair trapped under it.

Ren closed the minute distance. His lips shifted delicately against Hux’s. “Hux, please.”

“Don’t kiss me,” he said, words falling into Ren’s mouth. Yet, he didn’t pull himself upright. Their lips sat against one another, hot breath twining together in the microscopic chasm where one ended and the other began.

“I didn’t,” Ren murmured, each syllable brushing his mouth over Hux’s. “I’m just talking to you while we’re very close.”

Hux rolled onto the mattress, sitting up next to Ren. “Do you want to get off or not?”

Imploring, needy eyes - so different from the usual spite and hatred found there - and Hux wondered who else had seen the powerful Lord Ren in such a state? In pure supplication, his pride swallowed and rage hidden?

“Just you.”

He reached out and twisted one of Ren’s nipples. “Stay out of my head, you brat.” It was his own fault to have left his mind open in Ren’s presence.

Settling himself between Kylo’s muscular legs, he collected some of the mess dripping from Kylo and rubbed it across his hole. His fingers slid in with an obscene, wet sound. He glared up at Kylo.

“Disgusting.” He moved again, the sucking sound more pronounced. “Absolutely filthy, Lord Ren. Do you like getting fucked with my come still inside you?” Ren furiously nodded, eyes clenched shut. Hux crooked his fingers. “I asked, do you like it?”

“I do!” Kylo yelled, voice cracking.

“How lewd.”

With each sordid movement, his previously spent come leaked out onto the sheets - a problem to remedy at a later time. Now, he watched in glee as Kylo twisted beneath him, breathing short and ragged, hands clinging to the sheets to keep them away from himself. His cock looked the embodiment of need - swollen and messy with precome - and Hux could only imagine how it hurt to have held off so long.

“More. Please Hux, more.”

Hux clucked his tongue. “So greedy.”

He slid his pinky into Kylo’s slack hole, filling him. The gape, the filthy sounds - he was utterly erotic beneath him. Kylo sighed at the addition.

“So full and you already have come seeping out of you. You’re an absolute wreck.”

Kylo tightened best he could around Hux’s four fingers. Continuing to finger him - Ren gasping and gibbering incoherently with each movement - Hux used the forefinger of his free hand to ghost a line up the length of Ren’s impressive cock.

“I want you to come for me, Kylo.”

He came undone at the command - a strangled cry, entire body tensing. He felt hot tears staining his face but couldn’t stop his eyes from watering further. Mostly spent, he lifted a weak hand to pull the last remnants of come from his cock before going still in his mess.

“You’re so beautiful when you cry, Lord Ren,” Hux said, crawling up the bed to meet Kylo face to face. “If only I could keep you like this. My beautiful, ruined boy here for my use.” He kissed his cheek, taking the tear with his lips. It wasn’t about intimacy, it was about giving Ren what he wanted, what he needed, to stay out of his way for a while. That’s what he told himself time and time again.

Kylo sniffed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand - embarrassed he not only came so quickly and without touch, but also at his outpouring of tears. Hux stroked his cheek with his thumb.

“You were so good tonight, Kylo. You did everything so well for me. I’m so proud of you,” this earned a sigh of happiness between the ragged breaths of tears. Hux kissed at a few more tears, butterfly soft on Kylo’s blazing skin. Kylo tried to press himself upright only for Hux to force him back down. “Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay. Calm down and then we’ll get you cleaned up.”

Kylo sunk into the mattress, eyes slipping closed and tension freed. Hux stayed for a while longer, watching Ren’s breathing slow back to normal. He ran his hands - gentle and reassuring - up and down Ren’s scarred and sweat-slicked sides. The thought always crossed his mind, seeing Ren vulnerable beneath him, to wring his neck or place a shot to his head, but there was something… endearing about his co-commander as he went limp on the bed, creases smoothed from his face. The rarely grasped moment of serenity. And somehow it eroded his ill will for better or worse.

Hux stood, intent upon washing himself and returning with a cloth to clean Ren. He faltered three steps from the bed when he heard Ren say something that sounded absurdly close to a muffled “I love you.” Ren had tried this before and, just as he’d done then, Hux continued on his path and acted as if he hadn’t heard.

He should have known better than to leave Kylo - a lesson he’d ceased to learn despite repeated teaching. He returned to see that the oaf had immediately fallen asleep, not even bothering to untuck the duvet to cover himself. Inevitably he’d wake up, complaining about being sticky and being cold, and bother Hux into cleaning him up. Which, Hux might add, would have happened if the idiot had managed to stay awake for five more minutes. He should have chastised Ren - one for ruining his sheets, two for staying despite knowing he was meant to return to his own quarters after their engagements. But the sheets were already ruined and Ren was already asleep and Hux would take whatever peace from Ren he could get. No use waking him just to drag each other into a fight.

With a sigh, he quickly wiped down the parts of Kylo he could easily reach. He pulled an extra blanket from the top shelf of his sparsely filled closet and pulled it over Kylo. Not that it did much good with how much space Ren managed to take up, but now at least most of him was covered. Hux retrieved his datapad and - shoving one of Ren’s heavy arms out of his way - settled on the bed to return to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this way back in 2015 after TFA before fully embracing this ship in 2017. Good job, self.
> 
> Come yell at me or something on [ tumblr ](http://thatnerdbexter.tumblr.com)


End file.
